Más de lo que merezco
by Zafiro-star
Summary: ¿Cómo pretender que nada de eso pasó? ¿Cómo reír sabiendo cuanto sufrimiento causó? ¿Cómo llevar una corona sin verdaderamente merecerla?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

.

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro El Viajero del alba._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Más de lo que merezco

.

Llevaba ahí de pie demasiado tiempo, lo suficiente para que sus piernas comenzaran a protestar, no podía despegar la mirada de su propio reflejo el cual le devolvía el mismo semblante embargado de tristeza y remordimiento. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, él no pertenecía ahí, no después de todo lo que había hecho, no debería estar usando esas ropas elegantes ni preparándose para su coronación. Con tan solo pensarlo sentía asco de sí mismo, cómo podían si quiera pensar en coronarlo a él, no tenía sentido, no merecía tal cosa.

Antes había fantaseado con ello, recordando las mentiras y falsas promesas de la Bruja Blanca susurrándole todo lo que podría hacer cuando fuera Rey, pero ahora se arrepentía de todo lo que llegó a hacer enredado en sus palabras.

A pesar de lo que Aslan había dicho, que no era necesario hablar del pasado, sabía que algo como eso no podía ser olvidado tan a la ligera, nadie lo haría. Entonces ¿Por qué?

- ¿Edmund? -escuchó la voz de Peter llamarle dando unos ligeros golpes a la puerta- ¿Estás listo?

Un frío se asentó en su estómago, la ceremonia comenzaría pronto, no estaba listo y no creía que llegaría a estarlo.

- En un minuto- Intentó que su voz sonara despreocupada pero se dio cuenta que había fracasado cuando Peter se asomó por la puerta preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió, si lo hacía estaba seguro que su voz se quebraría por lo que se limitó a mirar a su hermano esperando que entendiera que no podía hacerlo. Peter se acercó de inmediato y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ed? -sus ojos mostraban verdadera preocupación lo que le hizo sentirse aún más miserable, no se sentía merecedor de su preocupación, casi había hecho que lo mataran, a él y a sus hermanas ¿Por qué siquiera le dirigía la palabra? Recordó cuando todos ellos le rodearon y le abrazaron alegres cuando la Bruja Blanca había rechazado matarlo y también cuando él casi había muerto en Beruna ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podían perdonarle?

- No merezco esto… -susurró a su hermano con las lágrimas empañando su visión- Yo no debería ser coronado, no después de lo que les hice…

- Ed -la voz de Peter sonó firme lo que le hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pero al mirarlo su hermano le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva - ¿De verdad crees eso?

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? -respondió esta vez exasperado- ¡Yo les mentí, los abandoné, los traicioné y por eso casi fueron asesinados! ¿Por qué iba a ser premiado después de eso? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? No merezco ser Rey, no merezco si quiera estar cerca de ustedes ¿Cómo pueden perdonarme después de eso? - terminó con las lágrimas corriendo sin control.

- Porque te amamos, Ed -respondió Peter con sinceridad. Edmund se quedó sorprendido con su respuesta- Eres nuestro hermano, somos una familia y te amamos, tuviste errores, nosotros también los tuvimos y no por eso vamos a rechazarte, todo eso quedó en el pasado ¿Recuerdas? No hay necesidad de desenterrar lo enterrado ¿No dijo Aslan algo parecido?

- Sí… -dijo con la mirada baja.

- Entonces no deberías estar pensando en eso -le reprendió.

- Pero… ¿Cómo puedo pretender que nada de eso pasó? -le cuestionó mirándolo desesperado- ¿Cómo puedo reír sabiendo cuanto sufrimiento causé? ¿Cómo puedo ponerme una corona sin verdaderamente merecerla?

- No se trata de hacer cómo que nada pasó -le contradijo- cometeríamos los mismos errores una y otra vez si no los recordáramos. Además, no puedes decir que todo lo que has hecho está mal, salvaste mi vida ¿Recuerdas? Casi te matan por eso, y escucha, tal vez no sea un experto pero, te equivocaste y lo reconoces ¿No solía decir mamá que la persona más valiente era aquella que sabía reconocer cuando se equivocaba? Es de cobardes no hacerlo, y tú eres la persona más valiente que conozco, porque no niegas nada de lo que hiciste y estarías dispuesto a pagar si fuera necesario, y por esa misma razón mereces estar aquí junto con nosotros.

Aslan lo sabe, es por eso que él mismo así lo decidió ¿No crees que lo permitiría si no lo hiciera? Ninguno de nosotros merecemos una corona ¡Somos sólo niños! No sabemos nada sobre manejar un reino, pero si Aslan así lo quiso entonces él nos conoce mejor de lo que nosotros mismos lo hacemos, si él está seguro entonces nosotros debemos confiar en él. Tal vez no sea fácil pero como decía papá, Roma no se construyó en un día.

Edmund se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al escucharlo, nunca imaginó que Peter se sintiera de esa forma, el siempre creyó que sería un Rey nato, era el mayor de todos y siempre se había mostrado seguro de cada cosa que hacía, pero el expresarle sus propias inquietudes le hizo sentirse más tranquilo, no era el único que no se sentía merecedor de tal puesto.

- Es más de lo que merecemos -estuvo Peter de acuerdo- Se nos subiría a la cabeza si creyéramos lo contrario.

- Creo…creo que esa es la razón por la que Aslan nos puso aquí -respondió Edmund- Para valorar lo que nos es dado. Nadie podría entenderlo mejor que nosotros.

Peter abrazó a su hermano pequeño y después de unos segundos se separó y limpió sus lágrimas cómo hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía.

- Vamos. Susan y Lucy deben estar esperándonos - le apuró.

Edmund asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió a su hermano por el pasillo. Cuando las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, definitivamente se sentía nervioso y a juzgar por sus hermanos, todos lo estaban, pero no era la misma clase de nervios de antes que venían acompañados de todos sus miedos. Ésta sensación era diferente, confiaba en el juicio de Aslan, y así como lo hacía caminó junto a él y sus hermanos, dispuesto a recibir más de lo que merecía y asegurarse que la confianza y el amor que habían depositado en él no fuera en vano.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**¡No olviden hacerme saber sus opiniones!**

**Nos vemos n.n**

**.**


End file.
